In the field of computed tomography generally a radiation source is rotated around an object to be imaged and radiation emitted by the radiation source and having traversed the object is detected by a detector for generating projection data for different rotational positions of the radiation source with respect to the object. An image of the object can be generated from the projection data by using a reconstruction algorithm. For example, by using a filtered back-projection algorithm a relatively noisy image can be reconstructed, whereas by using an iterative reconstruction algorithm an image can be reconstructed having substantially no noise. A relatively noisy image is generally not desired, and an image having substantially no noise has an undesirable look-and-feel appearance. For instance, it may seem to be painted or flat.